How Much?
by stui
Summary: When Sora has trouble paying the rent on his apartment he resorts to prostitution. Axel and Roxas are just trying to make their friends realize their feelings for each other while passing college exams and Riku wants to know...how much? SoraRiku AxelRoxas
1. Prologue

**A/N: **It's been awhile since I've written a story. This one's my first Kingdom Hearts fic so just bear with me. To be nice, I'm throwing in a little fluff in the very first chapter.Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **This is the only time I'm doing this. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. Square Enix gets that pleasure.

**Warnings: **There will be cursing, yaoi and possible spoilers for those that haven't played Kingdom Hearts II or that do not know its characters.

Prologue

"Hey Riku, can you slide that box over here?" Sora said, hidden among clothes, bubble wrap and precious belongings. Riku made his way to the aforementioned box, attempting to step on the patches of carpet not covered in DVDs and packages of ramen. As soon as he picked up the box, the bottom fell out.

"Sora, I'll help you unpack but you get to clean your apartment by yourself."

"If you're not going to help me clean then why did you even come over?"

"I wanted to _bond_ with you…and I wanted to see if you were hiding anything from me." He grinned and held up a copy of _The Grudge_. "Can I borrow this?" Riku asked.

Sora's head popped out from behind a large pile of blankets. "Sure," he replied.

XxXxXxXxX

"Okay, so we need to know the dates of the Battle of Trenton, the Battle of Lexington and Concord and we need to know when the Revolutionary War began and ended," Roxas said, concentrating on several open history books on his dorm room bed. Axel glanced from the books to Roxas with a small grin.

"Where do you want to…?" Roxas looked up into Axel's eyes, "no Axel we need to study," he urged, pushing a book toward the other boy.

No good.

Axel closed the book and put it on the floor.

"Roxas," he began as he slid closer, "we're ready."

"NO! NO WE ARE NOT! I AM NOT READY FOR THAT!"

"I mean that we're ready for the test. Get your mind out of the gutter," Axel said with a smirk.

"Then why were you moving—"

"So I could do this," he put his hand behind Roxas' head and pulled him into a kiss. Roxas automatically laced his arms around Axel's neck. As they began to deepen the kiss, there was a knock on the door.

"Dammit," Axel whined. Roxas got up and opened the door to see Kairi standing in the doorway. "No," he said and slammed the door in her face.

"Oh, come on! I need pictures for this project and you and Axel would be perfect!" she complained while banging on the door.

"What's she talking about, Roxas?"

"Ugh. It's for her photography class and she gets to choose the topic for her project."

"What is it?"

"Love is Love No Matter Who's Feeling It."

"And she wants us to model?" he asked, beginning to laugh.

"Yep," Roxas replied, blushing. Axel walked to the door and yelled, "Hey, Kairi, guess what we're doing!"

"Let me in! I've got my camera!"

"Axel, what's wrong with you?"

**A/N: **Yum…ramen. Gimme some feedback. So far it's about eight chapters long and I'm not sure where to end it quite yet. I was listening to 'Push It' by Salt N Peppa while I typed. Very interesting.


	2. Bring on the Popcorn

**A/N: **I got this _awesome _hat for Christmas. I'm wearing right now. It's funky looking. I'm in love with it. Yep…

**Bring on the Popcorn**

Riku walked happily downstairs from Sora's apartment to his own. He stopped in front of a row of mailboxes and found the one with his apartment number on it. He pulled out his keys, opened the mailbox and emptied its contents.

"Junk, junk…pizza coupons aaaand the rent," he said as he fumbled with the lock on the door. It swung open and he walked in, dropping the mail on a small table next to the couch.

"I guess I should take care of the rent. I do enjoy this little roof over my head," Riku said as he picked up the envelope and opened it, "625 even...ouch." He opened a small drawer under the table and began to write a check when he heard a knock on the door. He went to the door and peered through the peep hole. Seeing the taller of the pair outside, he glared at him even though he knew it went unseen. He yanked the door open and Roxas stood before him with Axel's arms wrapped around his middle. Riku sighed.

"What?" he demanded.  
"Aww, don't sound so happy to see us," Axel said, grinning.

"Alright, hey Roxas! D'you wanna come in?" Roxas began to walk in, leaving his boyfriend's grasp. Riku smirked back at the stunned boy before closing the door. Axel began to yell and pound on the door.

The commotion made the neighbors walk out to see who was disturbing their daily lives. After seeing the people watching him, Axel smiled as he plotted way to embarrass his unsuspecting friend.

"Riku! I can't believe you're trying to steal my boyfriend from me!" Several people's eyes widened so he continued."Keep your hands off of him! I know how you are and how easily Roxas is seduced. Don't touch him!" The door flew open and a pair of hands grabbed his arms and pulled him inside. Axel fell to the floor and Riku towered over him.

"Great, now all of my neighbors think I'm some gay kid who only thinks with his second head."

"But you are," Axel said not daring to move.

"I'm not gay," he said as he walked into the kitchen. Axel, feeling safer, got up and plopped himself down on the couch next to Roxas.

"Not yet," he whispered into the other boy's ear. Roxas giggled then gasped. "Riku! You have _The Grudge_!"

"Actually, it's Sora's. I'm borrowing it."

"Can we watch it now? Please? I want to see it!" "Sure."

There was a loud ripping noise and the crinkling of plastic. The sound of a microwave door opening and closing then the beeping of a timer being set was heard. After a few seconds, popping and the scent of artificial butter were definite signs that Riku was making popcorn.

After the timer beeped its completion, Riku poured the popcorn into a big bowl then walked back into the living room. Roxas had already attacked the DVD player and was waiting patiently with the remote in hand. Axel pulled him into his lap and Roxas began the movie. Riku absentmindedly ate the popcorn. He glanced at the two boys next to him. Their snuggling made him feel like something was missing.

Some_one _was missing.

"Why don't we invite Sora down? It is his movie after all," Riku suggested. "Sounds good," Roxas replied not taking his eyes off the screen. Riku went to the phone and dialed Sora's number. It rang several times but he didn't pick up. Riku look at the clock.

9:47

"It is getting late and he must be tired from all the unpacking," he mumbled. He walked back to the couch and sat down as far away from the others as he could.

"No luck?" Axel asked.

"Nah, I think he went to bed," Riku replied.

"Not surprising. He starts a new job tomorrow."  
"You do too don't you Riku?" Roxas said, snapping back to reality.

"Yeah. Same place as Sora."

"Axel! Look how late it is! Sorry Riku, we need to go."

"Ugh. The test."

"Yes. C'mon. We need sleep."

Riku chuckled, "see ya guys." Roxas dragged Axel out of the apartment and to the parking lot. "Sleeping sounds great," Riku yawned and stretched his way back to his room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N: **I'm drinking Coke and 't.A.T.u.: The Best' is currently blasting in my ears. These remixes are freaking awesome. I need my Hershey's Symphony bar now.


	3. Morning Routine

**A/N: **This chapter is kinda short, but the next one makes up for it. Let's see how many understand why Sora's hurtin'. I have a three-day weekend. .

Morning Routine

Sora moaned loudly as the alarm clock shrieked beside his head. He turned it off then sat up on his bed and stretched but quickly fell down as a sharp pain climbed up his back.

"Ack! What happened yesterday?" he looked around the messy room, "Oh yeah."

He rose and stumbled into the kitchen and searched for a pot. After finding one among the mess, he put water in it and placed it on the stove to boil. His stomach growled.

"I'm working on it, buddy," he said, patting his belly. He walked into the living room, searching the floor. There was a pyramid of ramen packages against the wall. He took one off the top and returned to the kitchen. The water on the stove was boiling. Sora ripped open the package and slipped the noodles in then set a timer for three minutes. He went back to his room and began to dress.

Three minutes later, the timer went off and Sora walked into the kitchen and stretched for a bowl on the top shelf of a cabinet.

"Ouch!" he put a hand on his back and rubbed the sore spot. He found another bowl close by and used it instead. He sat down on a small sofa and began to eat.

The phone rang and Sora answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sora."

"Rikus, heysh!"

"What are you doing?"

"Eashing."

"Swallow."

Sora paused. "Okay. Better."

"Are you ready for work?"

"More or less."

"I'm walking out the door."

"Crap! Okay. Shee yasin a minute!" Sora slammed the phone down and nearly choked on the noodles in his mouth as he ran to his room to find a shirt. He found one shoe then searched for the other with shirt in hand. After finding the shoe's brother under the couch and tied it on he started slipping his shirt on over his head. Riku walked through the door and silently watched the other boy struggle with his shirt.

"That's not safe."

Sora successfully pulled the shirt over his head and adjusted it. "What? Being naked?"

Riku chuckled, "Depends on the situation, but I meant having the door unlocked."

"I knew you were coming and that you would just walk right in," Sora said trying to defend himself.

"So you were naked just for me? How sweet."

"Only half-naked and I was putting my shirt on. Reverse strip tease."

Riku laughed, "Let's go." He started to walk out the door and Sora bounced out after him.

**A/N: **I can't believe I described him making ramen. The pain in his back? Didn't get it? You will ...hmm ...chapter after next. Yep. The inside of my hat smells funny.


	4. Lunch Break

**A/N: **I'm here. I still love ya'll. I should stop lying. Anyhoo this story is currently either thirteen or fourteen chapters long but I feel like ripping out the fourteenth one and making it into a one shot possibly a short fic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Suncoast or Chick-fil-A, sadly. If I did my dvd collection would kick ass sea bass and I would be sprouting feathers. Ew.

Lunch Break

Riku parked in front of the large mall and stepped out of the car. Sora slowly climbed our and walked to the front of the car.

"Must you be such a speed demon?" the brunet asked.

"Yes," the other deadpanned.

The two walked into the mall and found their way to Suncoast. Riku pulled out his keys and opened the rolling gate blocking the entrance to the store. They walked in and Sora flipped a switch that turned on lights and a television screen suspended from the ceiling. _V for Vendetta _began to play. Riku reclined in a chair behind the counter. Sora frowned.

"I don't like _V for Vendetta. _Change it."

"No lazy ass, you do it if you want it done so badly."

"But you do it _so_ much better."

"Sora, it's a DVD. You've done it hundreds of times. I'm tired. _You _do it."

"You're so mean. My back hurts. I didn't sleep well.

"Fine, just stop whining," Riku said as he climbed out of the chair and grabbed _Happy Feet. _Sora giggledand sat in the chair next to Riku's. "I knew you loved me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel stumbled out of the classroom, leaning on Roxas.

"That was _horrid_," Roxas groaned, supporting the dead weight on his shoulder.

"I didn't even finish the test," Axel mumbled, "you still love me even though I'm stupid, right?"

"Yes. Somehow."

Axel kissed the top of Roxas' head. Roxas moved beneath him. "I'm hungry."

"Do I give you the munchies?"

The smaller boy laughed, "Yes. Now feed me."

"Okay. Do you want to go meet Riku and Sora on their lunch break?"

"Sure."

The boys walked to Axel's car and headed for the mall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sora scanned the customer's last item his stomach growled.

"Mmm… I guess I'm hungry," he said to himself. He smiled and handed the man a small bag containing his purchase. "Here you go. Come again!" The man smiled awkwardly then left. Sora turned around and slumped into a chair poking his belly. "Oh how you betray me."

Riku waved goodbye to his customer then turned his attention to Sora. "We can get lunch now. Leir and Falo are here. They can take over while we're gone."

"Let's go then!"

"Then get up off your- hey Roxas! Hey Axel!"

"Hey Riku! Hey Sora!" they said in unison. Riku pointed at Sora, "He's hungry. I need to feed him. Same with your little one?"

Axel nodded. Sora glared at Riku for the 'little one' comment but when he realized free food was in the deal a small smile spread across his lips. Riku yelled at Lier and Falo to tell them they were taking their lunch break. The four then departed for the food court. Both Roxas and Sora chanted "Chick-fil-A"

Axel allowed himself to be dragged into the crowd of people in front of the restaurant.

"C'mon Riku!" Sora said, grabbing his wrist.

"Sora, no, too many people," he said staring into the mob.

"I'm hungry Riku!" Sora whined. Riku looked down into the smaller boy's eyes.

'He's so cute right now, how can I refuse?'

"Fine,"—'Wait! Cute?'

"Yay!"

Sora dragged him into the crowd.

The stench of cheap cologne was almost overwhelming. Sora pushed and shoved his way to the front of the line and shouted his and Riku's orders at the cashier. A bag and two large drinks were crammed into their hands moments later. Riku passed him a ten dollar bill and the cashier quickly handed him his change. The two boys pushed their way out of the crowd and found Axel and Roxas sitting at a table.

"You two took _forever,_" Roxas said through a mouthful of food.

"I bet it was because they paid for their food," Axel said, grinningly slyly.

"You didn't?" Riku asked, stuffing money into his pocket.

"Nah, they were so busy, I didn't want to bother them with making change,"

Riku and Sora seated themselves beside their thieving friends.

"Ouch!" Sora yelped, rubbing his back.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked.

"N-nothing… I guess I just strained my back too much unpacking yesterday," he replied. Riku gave him an odd look knowing that Sora allowed him to do all of the heavy lifting. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah," he mumbled, shoving his sandwich into his mouth. Axel smirked, "Are you sure it was from unpacking or is there something you're not telling us?"

"What?" Sora almost choked.

"Oh, c'mon. You can tell us. Is there a girl you're hiding from us?"

"N-no!"

"Is she a fling then?"

"No! There is no girl!"

"Boy?"

Sora's face reddened.

"No!"

"Suit yourself," Axel said, slipping a fry into his mouth.

"Rikuuu! There's no one! Make him stop!"

Riku chuckled "I believe you. Axel, quit picking on Sora."

Sora stuck his tongue out at Axel. Axel grinned and ate another fry.

The group finished eating and Sora and Riku walked back to Suncoast. Axel and Roxas left for home. At 6:45, Riku and Sora headed home.

Several hours later, Riku as a familiar shape pass by his window. He opened his door and looked outside.

"Sora?"

"R-Riku!"

"Hey. Where are you going?"

"Uh…grocery store."

"Dressed like that?"

Sora had on loose jeans with a tight shirt that was cut off a couple inches above his navel.

"I-it was the only shirt I could find that was clean."

Riku stared at him, "Whatever. I didn't even know you owned a shirt like that."

"Heh…neither did I," Sora grinned, "see ya!"

"Later," Riku said. He watched Sora run off in the direction of the grocery store then he walked back inside and sat down on the couch.

"Sora, you're such a terrible liar. What are you up to?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Sora's a whore and I have homework to do and I look like an emo kid. I'm wearing black sweat pants, a black tank top, my toenails are painted black and my fingernails are half black, half white. My brother just started a fire in the backyard. It's 2:31 pm.


	5. Good Morning, Sunshine!

**A/N: **What a coincidence that my younger older brother (yeah, figure that one out) came into my room at 8:30 this morning and jumped on me. I finally got to sleep at 3:30am. My brother's not tiny.

Good Morning, Sunshine!

It was _4am._

Sora was still at the "grocery store." Riku had been calling and even went up to his apartment just in case he had missed his return.

_5:17am._

Riku refilled his fourth cup of coffee. He wasn't going to sleep until he knew Sora was home.

_5:52am._

Sora stumbled past the window. Riku slowly approached the window so he wouldn't be noticed. As Sora ascended the stairs to his floor, he limped and rubbed his back. Riku sighed.

"You should know it's bad to lie to me."

He then went to his bedroom and fell asleep almost as soon as he fell to the mattress, despite the coffee.

_8:27am._

Riku, with large cup of coffee in hand, fumbled with his keys and found the one to Sora's apartment. He let himself in, took a big gulp of coffee and set the cup in the kitchen. He made his way through the mess and found what looked like Sora's bedroom. There was a blanket tossed over a bed that was pushed into the far corner of the room. A small form, what Riku assumed to be Sora, was under the blanket. Riku grinned and walked over to the bed and leaned in close to the form.

"Sora," he whispered.

The blanket moved.

"Soooora," he said a little louder.

Brown hair began to emerge from beneath the blanket. Riku pulled the covers from the boy's face. Sora squinted and glared at the sudden light. He yanked the covers back over his head.

"Fine then," Riku stepped onto the edge of the bed, grabbed the bottom of the blanket and pulled, revealing Sora in only his boxers.

"Riku, what the hell are you—no don't!"

Riku grinned and jumped, landing on top of the smaller boy. They both fell off of the bed, Sora cursed and Riku laughed.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Riku said through bursts of laughter.

"Why? I'm tired. It's Saturday. It's early. _Why?_"

"It's not early. Why are you tired? Did you get home late?"

"Uh…y-yeah,"

"Oooh…what or…_who _kept you last night?"

"No one!"

"You're not one to go clubbing by yourself, especially into the wee hours of the morning, so what were you doing?"

"Um…"

"Oh don't tell me you were selling yourself on the street corner."

Sora's eyes widened. "How did…"

Riku looked at him, confused. "Were you?"

He looked away.

"Sora, look at me," Riku held his chin in his palm, forcing the boy to look at him, "where were you last night?"

Sora's eyes began to glisten with unshed tears. "Downtown," he whispered.

"What were you doing downtown?"

Sora pushed Riku's hand away and wiped his eyes. He climbed onto the bed and pulled the blankets to his shoulders. Riku followed him and sat down beside him.

"Sora." When he didn't respond, Riku put his head on the pillow beside Sora's. He wiped away a tear that had leaked out.

'_I can't believe he would lie to me. He's kept secrets from me before but nothing like this.'_

"Sora, what were you doing?"

He sniffed and wiped his eyes again. "Exactly like you said. I was selling myself on the street corner." He tears began to flow freely. Riku pulled him close and held him. Sora cried into his chest.

'_I wish I could hold him like this more often. Minus the tears, of course…wait a sec…'_

Sora's sobs began to lessen. Riku stroked his hair. "Why didn't you come to me if you needed help? Did you at least go to your parents? You know they would have helped you."

"My parents don't have money like yours do."

"Right…I'm sorry, but you should have come to me. I would have helped you."

Sora buried his face in Riku's chest. Riku could feel tears on his shirt again.

"No more. Since you're having trouble paying your bills you're getting a second job. I think _Chick-fil-A_ is hiring."

Sora let out a small laugh. "'kay."

Riku ruffled his hair and sat up. "I'll go with you tomorrow to fill out an application."

"'kay."

Riku began to walk out but was lovingly attacked from behind. Both boys fell to the floor.

"What was that for?"

"Thank you?"

Riku smiled. "Someone's got to pull your ass out of the darkness and we both know that neither Axel nor Roxas would do it."

"Speaking of Axel and Roxas, could you promise not to tell them about this?"

"Only if you promise not to ever resort to prostitution to solve your problems again."

"I promise."

"I promise, too."

"I will be here bright and early tomorrow morning to take you to _Chick-fil-A._"

"Alright."

"Later."  
"See ya."

Sora rolled off of Riku and stood up. He helped the other boy up and stared at him.

"What?"

"You were the kind of person I would give a discount to."

Riku laughed and pushed Sora jokingly.

"Is it because I'd leave a tip?"

"More or less."—_'Or because I know what you're hiding beneath that shirt.'_

"Go back to bed."

"'kay. Good night."

"Good night."

Riku left the room, grabbed his coffee and returned to his own apartment.

XxXxXxXxX

**A/N: **Yay! Sora's a whore! I love making him a whore. I don't know why.


	6. Someone Has to Work on Sundays, Right?

**A/N: **I'm so full of fic ideas I think I'm gonna pop (not literally so no worries) but instead of posting a brand new one, I decided to update. Love me, love me not?

* * *

Someone has to Work on Sunday, Right?

"You're going to die of malnutrition," Riku said, walking into Sora's apartment to find him eating ramen.

"No I'm not. There's chicken in this and the last time I checked chicken is very nutritious."

"That's chicken _flavoring, _Sora, not actual chicken."

"Oh."

_He's so cute…_ "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep. Dressed and everything."  
"Come on then."

Sora got up from the couch and followed Riku out the door.

* * *

"Axel, get up." 

The redhead turned away the voice.

"Rise and shine, hon."

"Bite me."

"I'm not in the mood."

Axel flipped over and lifted the blankets in invitation. "Get in." Roxas rolled his eyes and climbed in bed. "You're really warm."

Axel had already fallen asleep again. Roxas sighed and licked the older boy's nose which earned him a sleepy glare.

"That was nasty." Axel wiped his nose on his pillow.

"I thought you liked my tongue." Roxas smirked.

"Not on my nose."

"Well then how about…" Roxas pressed his lips against Axel's and began to push his way into his boyfriend's very eager mouth. They explored each other's mouths until Axel began to giggle. Roxas pulled away, irritated.

"What?"

"You're so cute."

"That's it?"

"You're funny."

"What's wrong with you? How can you start laughing when we're making out?"

"Because you're so funny when you're trying to be sexy."

"What the hell do you mean _trying_?"

Axel hid his face in his pillow to stifle his laughter. Roxas hit the back of his head.

"Answer me!"

"You're right. You are dead sexy."

"Damn right I am."

"You're my sexy beast now lay down so I can go back to sleep."

"I think I should leave you."

"It's hard for you to sleep without me so how could you leave me?"

"I'll give Riku a shot."

"You know he wants Sora whether he knows it or not."

"Yeah…I guess I shouldn't get in the way. Maybe I should help him out."

"With Sora?"

"Yeah."

"Only if I can help, too."

"I wasn't planning on doing it alone."

"You know, you're a sneaky little thing too – in a loving way of course."

"I'm a sneaky _what_?"

"Sneaky sexy beast!" Axel grinned. Roxas nodded, "Never forget it. Now take me to Suncoast."

* * *

Riku and Sora stood outside of Chick-fil-A. It was closed, the rolling gate locked. 

"You forgot they're closed on Sunday?" Sora asked.

"What do you mean? How could _you _forget that they close on Sunday? You love this place." Sora walked up to the gate and peered inside. "Somebody has to work on Sunday, don't they?"

"Yeah. Us. Come on, let's go."

"Okay."

The two made their way to Suncoast to find it already open. They walked in to find a large man sitting behind the counter.

"Who's that?" Sora whispered in Riku's ear. "That's our boss, moron!" he whispered back. The man got up and began to walk to the back of the store. He motioned for the two follow. The boys looked at each other the started after him.

"No, just Sora."

Riku stopped and watched them disappear into the back of the store. "What the hell? This better not have anything to do with how he solves his money problems! Only I can yell at him about that! Dammit! He better not come out crying or I'll rip his di—how may I help you?"

A young woman stood before him and placed a DVD on the counter.

"I don't think I'm the one that needs help."

"What kind of help do I need then?" Riku slid the small case over the scanner, "$31.49."

"Well…" she pulled a wallet out of her purse and handed him a twenty dollar bill and three five dollar bills, "drug addicts don't have that kind of energy so I'm going to say liquor is involved. Alcoholics Anonymous is the help you need."

"I'm no drunk!" He smirked and handed her change back.

"Yeah, you're right. You were ranting in a pretty straight line. No drunk could do that."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Here you go," Riku handed her a small bag containing the DVD.

"Thanks."

As soon as she left, Sora returned looking confused.

"What did he say?" Riku asked, preparing to cut, rip and tear through his employer.

"He said that he's gotten complaints from several regular customers about how I _disrespected _them," Sora said sarcastically.

"How could you do that? You're too nice."  
"I know! So I asked him 'How did I upset them?' and he said that the customers told him that I was saying weird things like how they had betrayed me and that I would make faces and mumble."

Riku laughed, "But you do those things all the time and it's never offended anyone before." Sora sighed, "Whatever. He said he can't take anymore complaints. One more slip up and I'm outta here. Today is not my day."

"Don't worry about it. After work, I'll treat you to a milkshake from Sonic. Sound good?"

"Sounds delicious."

A familiar pair walked through the door. It was more like a game of Tug-of-War between the two. The smaller boy was dragging the other while he protested and tripped, losing terribly.

"Roxas! Slow down!"

"No! I want it _first_!"

"I'm one hundred percent positive you'll get it _first_. Now let go!"

Roxas released Axel and ran to the _New Releases _section. He scanned the movies then glared at Sora and Riku. "Where is it?"

"What are you looking for?" Riku asked, walking toward his friend.

"_Ghost Rider."_

"What?"

"_Ghost Rider _just came out on DVD! I. Want. It."

"Oh, I haven't put that on the shelf yet. I'll go get you one."

"Hurry up! I want to watch _Ghost Rider _**now**."

"Okay. Calm it down," Riku began to walk to the back of the store to retrieve the movie. Moments later he returned with it in hand. Roxas snatched it, laughed, and ran out the store. The alarms began to sound. Axel sighed and threw some money on the counter. Sora slid a DVD of the same price over the scanner and placed the changed in front of Axel.

"Thanks. Roxas is going to start bitching when he realizes the car is locked."

Riku chuckled. "Do you want to stay a little longer?"

"Yes. I want to postpone watching that movie for as long as I can but he gives me 'the look.'"

"The look of utter cuteness of death by antifreeze jello?" Sora asked.

"Meh…a mixture of both plus a bit of 'Yip yip, bitch. Nicholas Cage is in this.'"

"Sora, you watch too much TV." Riku said.

"Yeah... but I know how to make Beer in the Butt Chicken now. Just like your mom does Riku."

"Then why don't you?"

"Just because I _know _how doesn't mean I _can._" Sora said, propping a hand on his hip.

"Figure out the _can _part. I'm hungry." Sora made a face at him as a customer walked in. Riku smiled but the man never acknowledged them.

"I need to get Roxas before he breaks into my car and hotwires it."

"He can do that?" Sora asked wide-eyed.

"I hope not," Axel replied. He waved and walked out.

"Hey Riku."

"Yeah."  
"Will you go turn the alarm system off?"

"You're the one that needs to look good for the boss. _You _go turn it off."

"It's already given me a headache and the boss isn't even out here. Please, Riku?"

"You know, we're as bad as Axel and Roxas."

"What do you mean?"

Riku got up and walked a total of 1.2 meters to the alarm system keypad on the wall and pushed a code into it to stop the noise.

"I mean that whenever you give me that look I just can't say no." Sora gave him a confused look then grinned.

"I didn't say that."

"What kind of look? Utter cuteness and death by antifreeze jello?"

"No."  
"I didn't say anything."

"Oh yes…you did."

"Fine it's utter cuteness and hmm… death by sugar overdose."

"Sugar overdose? I bet I taste like sugar," Sora gasped, "you'd overdose on me? Is that possible? What if I taste like chicken-flavored ramen?"

"That's all you eat so I'm sure you're right."

"Well why don't you find out?" Sora and Riku looked to the entrance of the store. The voice came from Roxas. "How long have you been there?" Riku asked. Axel laughed and approached the counter. "Long enough to hear you overdosing on Sora."

"Why aren't you two at home watching you new movie?"

"I forgot my money and I insisted on coming back to get it."

"You really don't want to watch that movie, do you?" Sora asked.

"I can think of better ways to spend time with Roxas." Axel picked up the money, winked at Sora, and left with his arm around the smaller boy. Riku turned to face Sora and began to speak but was cut off by his friend's lips on his own

_Definitely sugar_

* * *

**A/N: **Beer in the Butt Chicken is delicious. No joke. 


End file.
